


Sunshine (Newsietober Day 30)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [21]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: A stray cat adopts Crutchie.





	Sunshine (Newsietober Day 30)

Crutchie loved sitting in Central Park with Jack, especially in fall. It was lovely to watch the leaves change colors, watch the people go by, and just spend time with Jack. One day, however, as the couple sat together, something unexpected happened. A small kitten, white with golden patches and a twisted back leg hopped up on Crutchie’s lap and settled down, purring. Jack and Crutchie both stared at the cat, surprised.   
“That’s gotta be someone’s pet,” Jack said.   
“Yeah,” Crutchie agreed. “It’s too friendly to be a stray.”  
“Let’s take it to the vet,” Jack suggested. “They can see if it’s microchipped.” Crutchie nodded.   
“She doesn’t have a microchip,” The vet told them, about an hour later. “She appears to be in good health. No worms or anything, just fleas, which is easily treatable. She could go home with you if you’d like.” Crutchie looked at Jack, who shook his head sadly.   
“No, thank you,” he said. The vet gave them an understanding smile.   
“She’ll be here until the end of the week, in case you change your mind,” she said. Jack and Crutchie went home, but Crutchie’s mind was still fixated on the little kitten. He tossed and turned that night, thinking about her having to sit in that cold steel cage in that sterile, white environment.  
“Jack,” he said, poking his boyfriend awake.   
“Crutchie, s’almost midnight,” Jack slurred groggily. “Go to sleep.”  
“Jack, we need the cat,” Crutchie said. “Or she needs us. Or both.”  
“Crutchie…” jack groaned. “Please go back to sleep.”  
“No,” Crutchie said. “She’s got a twisted paw. If she gets taken to a shelter, no one’s gonna want to adopt her, and she’ll get put down. We can give her a good home.”  
“Fine,” Jack said. “Just please go back to sleep.”  
“We’re getting the cat?” Crutchie asked.   
“We’re getting the cat,” Jack confirmed. The next morning, after breakfast, Jack and Crutchie returned to the vet’s office.   
“We changed our minds,” Crutchie said. “We’d like the cat we brought in yesterday, please.”  
“Alright,” the vet replied, handing over a stack of paperwork. “Fill this out, and she’s all yours.” after the paperwork was filled out, the cat was brought out of the kennels in the back. She chirped happily as she saw Jack and Crutchie, and limped hurriedly across the counter to headbutt Crutchie’s stomach. The vet also handed over a little collar with a tag attached, and Crutchie clipped it around the cat’s neck.   
“Welcome to the family, Sunshine,” he said.


End file.
